


tell me your worries before the world knows

by wildfiremind



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, SKAM Season 3, Sander/Robbe is endgame but now I'm thinking Jens/Robbe is too???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfiremind/pseuds/wildfiremind
Summary: Robbe is pining after Sander. Or so Jens thought.It was his duty as a best friend to be there for Robbe, except it turns out Robbe's not sulking and Jens wasn't there for him when it really counted.But he can be now. And maybe, hopefully, as more than a friend.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	tell me your worries before the world knows

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody fucking heaven, another goddamn SKAM remake to drag me in and break my damn heart. And I endgame Even/Isak in all forms (including Sander/Robbe) but these two boys are too bloody cute in all the clips rn and I just couldn't help myself dammnit!

“I lied”.

Jens freezes in the doorway, arms loaded with food he had scavenged from the kitchen for their day of movies and moping (as he had christened it in his head. Robbe had a truly spectacular pout when sulking).

“About?” he asks, dumping the food on the side table and flinging himself across the bed. He lands across Robbe’s legs to a muffled groan.

Robbe mumbles something into the bed and then goes silent. He’s curled up in the foetal position, half jammed into his pillow.

Jens shuffles until they’re lying side by side, faces inches apart.

“Lied about what?” he asks again, drawing the blanket down from around Robbe’s mouth. _And what a pretty mouth it is_ , he thinks, reluctantly dragging his eyes from Robbe’s mouth to his eyes, _not that they’re any less mesmerising_.

“I didn’t get in a fight a couple of weeks ago, at least not in the way I told you about.”

There’s silence for a few moments and Jens realises abruptly this is just like their chat in the café a few weeks ago when Robbe came out to him. Sure, they’re closer, in a bed and alone but Jens knows that while Robbe brought up the topic it’s up to him to get to the truth.

“Okay, so what happened?”

“I was out with Sander, like out together, in like the gay way, not that there’s a real difference from straight people going out, and oh god I’m not explaining this well, am I?”

Jens wants to smile at Robbe’s adorable rambling, but his insides had twisted at hearing Sander’s name and he couldn’t help the sick feeling in his stomach.

He isn’t jealous, he tells himself.

Robbe is his best friend, he deserves to be happy even if Sander had been a massive dick and hurt Robbe without any explanation.

And also made the smaller boy sad for weeks, leaving Jens to comfort him (not that he’s complaining).

And maybe inspired Robbe to come out to Jens which in turn made him question his own attraction to his best friend and revaluate every moment and decision he ever made about Robbe.

And now every time they’re together he can’t stop staring at Robbe’s lips and it’s all Sanders fault Jens swears, he’s not a creep or anything; Robbe’s just too cute and adorable and sexy and holy fuck what is Jens supposed to do he just really wants to kiss his best friend but would Robbe kiss him back or would-

“Jens? Hey, you okay?”

Robbe’s fingers ghost across his cheek, patting lightly to gain his attention.

Jens blinks in surprise at the soft touch and then blinks again, and again until he doesn’t feel like he’s freefalling despite lying stationary in bed.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he manages, “you were rambling?”

“Oi! I may have been rambling, but you weren’t even listening to me,” Robbe says, smacking Jens with a pillow he pulled from behind his back.

“I always listen to you,” Jens says, and then instantly curses himself for the sappy crap that just came out of his mouth.

Robbe was still pining after Sander, Jens reminds himself for what feels like the hundredth time that day. He didn’t need Jens coming onto him right now. No matter how much Jens really wants to kiss his friend’s pretty lips.

But Robbe doesn’t tell him off or laugh at him as he expects. Instead, a pink flush creeps across his cheeks, the boy grinning that gorgeous embarrassed smile Robbe only gave when he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yeah you do,” it’s practically a whisper but Jens feels the impact in his chest like someone took a baseball bat to his heart.

For a moment the two just lie there, grinning ridiculously at the other in the semi-dark room.

And then Robbe stops.

He closes his eyes and his smile drops.

“I didn’t get in a fight Jens”, he takes a deep breath and meets Jens eyes, ”I got gay bashed, _we_ got gay bashed. They grabbed us and they-they just-and then they left us in an alley Jens, a _fucking_ alley”.

Jens stops breathing.

His breath catches in his lungs, his stomach dropping down to his feet as he stares in disbelief at his best friend, _His Robbe,_ who got beat up, _bashed,_ and didn’t tell anyone, _didn’t tell Jens_.

“I don’t-I can’t-Robbe,” he forces out, there’s a tremble in his voice.

“Jens,” Robbe’s voice is so small.

Jens reaches for Robbe, getting as far as tangling his fingers in Robbe’s sweater to pull him closer before realising he may not want to be touched right now.

“Robbe-please, can I?” he pleads, tugging at the collar of Robbe’s sweater to make his point, and waiting, desperate, for Robbe to let him comfort him.

Robbe nods and Jens instantly tugs him closer, shuffling his own way across the bed until there is no space between them. He tucks Robbe’s head under his chin, wrapping his arms around Robbe’s shoulders and feeling the shorter boy’s arms clench around his waist in return.

They lay there silently for a while, listening to the traffic rumble outside the flat, the soft chatter of the flatmates somewhere in the living areas.

Jens tries not to enjoy the feeling of Robbe in his arms too much, just thinking about what put him there makes the taller boy want to beat someone bloody.

“I’ll kill them,” Jens breathes into Robbe’s hair at last, teeth aching from how hard he’s clenching his jaw.

“Jens you can’t-“

“I’ll kill them for touching you,” he swears, “I’ll kill anyone who touches you Robbe”. And he would.

Nobody, not those bastards, Sander, or anyone else is allowed to hurt his Robbe; he won’t ever allow it to happen again.

“What if I want someone to touch me?” Robbe whispers, breath ghosting across the exposed skin of Jens’ neck. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and tries to push down the heat pooling in his stomach

“You mean Sander? If that’s what you want Robbe-“

“But it’s not!” Robbe half shouts, Jens pauses and ducks his head to look Robbe in the eye, the smaller boy flushing a deep red.

“Oh?”

He thought that’s what all the sulking had been about, that Robbe wanted Sander and couldn’t have him anymore.

“I mean, I liked him Jens, I liked him so damn much”.

Jens tries to ignore the spike of agony that goes through him.

“…but he’s not the person I want to touch me,” Robbe says.

He won’t meet Jens eyes. Jens doesn’t dare breath.

“Who else is there?”

Hope is a painful thing Jens finding.

“Why does it matter?”

“Fuck Robbe it matters,” Jens says, tucking his fingers under Robbe’s chin and bringing his eyes up to meet Jens’, “it matters so fucking much”.

“Jens…”

“Robbe…”

“Please…”

“Anything Robbe.”

“Kiss me?”

Jens doesn’t waste a moment, cupping Robbe’s jaw and drawing him in across the scant few inches that separate them; their lips meeting, soft and sure.

Robbe’s lips, _god his fucking lips man,_ so soft and plush, sliding against Jens and slotting perfectly into his own. They’re not even making out, just lips pressed chastely against lips and Jens is already losing himself.

He needs him closer; he wants to meld Robbe into his own body so he can be with him all the goddamn time, so he can watch over him and care for him.

Jens curls a hand around Robbe’s thigh, hitching his boy further up the bed and slightly across his body; it will have to do for now.

In response Robbe pushes further into the kiss, one hand coming up to wrap around Jens wrist and draw him further down while the other slides just under the hem of his hoodie to clutch the taller boys’ hip, fingernails teasing the skin over his hipbone.

Jens _groans,_ lips parting to nip briefly at Robbe’s lips, soothing the sting with his tongue. Robbe whines, tilts his head and presses open-mouthed into the kiss, his lips spit slick and sliding just the right side of messy against Jens.

They kiss for what feels like forever, lips sliding together and apart, tongues teasing and pressing soft and demanding and all-consuming.

“Oh,” Robbe breathes as they part, sucking in quick harsh breaths, his eyes wide and slightly glazed.

“Good oh?” Jens asks worriedly, hand still cupped around Robbe’s cheek.

He rubs his thumb along the plush line of Robbe’s lips, feeling the heat radiate from the swollen flesh.

“Really good,” Robbe says, cheeks dimpling around his smile.

“Okay. Good.” Jens feels an answering smile tugging at his lips, wide and unrestrained, happiness welling in his chest; pure and untouched and giddy.

He chooses to smother it in Robbe’s mouth, drawing the unresisting boy back into another kiss, and then another and another; any plans for the day long since forgotten in favour of more pleasurable things.

Jens presses Robbe back into the blankets, watching the happiness radiate off his dimpled smile and knows, without a doubt, he is the only one who should be putting that look on Robbe’s face.

Fuck Sander, fuck anyone who tries to take Robbe from him; he’s not letting his boy go that easy, or ever.

Robbe whines, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jens’ hoodie and dragging the smirking boy down into a kiss, lips automatically yielding to Jens.

Jens presses into the kiss, nipping at a plush, pink smile that curves with pure happiness, hands sliding across Robbe’s palms to twine their fingers as they sink together into the mattress.

 _Definitely never letting him go,_ Jens swears, _not for anything, or anyone._

**Author's Note:**

> Added this song to my playlist like fourteen times while I was writing these two beautiful boys
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOEZchVJHu8  
> Gone Gone by Tom Rosenthal


End file.
